Full Moon Festival
by Tsubome
Summary: Xellia. My 2nd Xellia fic.yay! anyway there is a festival that is celebrated and it is required that they must dedicate a song in tht festival. Val makes an appearance!
1. a new life

**Full Moon Festival**

**By: Tsubome Ongaku**

The girl sat on the table and sighed. Business has been going well, and she hasn't had a problem. Suddenly, she stared out of the window, and saw a woman walking toward the shop. A new costumer, she realized. The woman entered the shop and then asked her, "Miss, can I ask you if you are Ms. Filia Ul Copt? I need to have a deal with you."

The woman then said that she is filia, but what could the woman want from her? So then they talked to each other.

Later that day…

Val POV

Val opened his eyes from his mid-afternoon nap a while ago. He then looked at his mother, the golden ryuuzoku Filia Ul Copt. She was hanging clothes in the backyard. Yes, it had been a good three or four years, and his adopted mother was teaching him many things. Not that he knew he was adopted, though…

Filia POV

I looked at my little Val back at the house. The mace and pottery shop I opened was positioned at a place just beside the forest, which was beside the shore leading to the kingdom of Seillune.

I know that we haven't seen the gang for a long time now, but then its better that way. I don't know what will happen if Val accidentally receives his old memories, and threatened to endanger the world again. I don't think I could accept it if he was to die in front of me again, for I didn't want to have the risk of him not being reborn as an egg.

It only took a year for the egg to hatch, and it's been a nice time since we have started living here. I looked at the beach, for it is just at a small distance and could be seen from eye length. Besides, there was a path that leads to it. Jillas had released one of his big guns and set a racket, though it had actually made a hole while obliterating the trees in the path. Yes, the small fox is still here, helping me with my work. He still insists on calling me "Boss", though I have gotten over that fact a long time ago.

Val POV

Mother looked at me a while ago. I then pretended to be asleep. She was really oblivious of what's going on. It had been a good few minutes since she looked at me and now she seems to be thinking hard. Must be another of her memories from the time when she was with 'Auntie Lina', so I climbed out of bed and started to slowly walk to her.

I did it ever so quietly until I'm just behind her. Its strange actually for I haven't been able to get this close to making her jump. Then I suddenly put my arms around her, and she gasped and turned around, only to see me happily laughing my head off.

Filia POV

I gasped as a pair of arms surrounded me. I then looked around as I saw my 'son' laughing as he had caught me by surprise. I then angrily ordered him to go and fix his room. I then resumed to hanging the laundry.

3rd POV

After everything was done and the shop was closed, both Filia and Val were walking toward the direction of the forest. As soon as they arrived, they then went to a rock, not too big, but enough to carry their weight. Val then sat on the other rock beside it. Just behind them, a shadow suddenly appeared on a branch up a tree. Looking closer you would see a smiling face and violet hair. The golden ryuuzoku then began singing as her son listened to her as they watched the sunset…

"_ima wo kowashite shimaitai_

_ima ni sugaritsuite itai_

_jibun no koto wa wakaranai"_

She then began, while she strummed her guitar

"_yarinaoseru hazu nai yo_

_shiranai machi ni kakurete mitemo_

_mado goshi ni tada ima wo omou"_

Val then turned his head toward her, then looked behind him. As he expected, Xellos was behind them, just sitting on the tree. He waved to his father, who raised a hand in return. These things however, weren't noticed by the golden-haired ryuuzoku, and she continued singing,

"_nigedashitai shoudou kara_

_nigedasu made no koujitsu ni mayou"_

She then opened her eyes as she looked at her son, and smiled at him, strumming her guitar.

"_chigireta kioku wo tadoreba_

_ano koro ni datte modoreru_

_itsuka no shounen mitai ni"_

Val then turned his head back to looking at the sunset, while a set of violet eyes were setting themselves on Filia

"_kanaeru tame umarete kita no_

_osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu_

_I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru_

_te ni ireru tame no_

_itami nara so good"_

She then continued on singing, not minding anything around her and closing her eyes.

"_ikiru koto ga tatakai nara_

_kachimake mo shikata ga nai koto_

_sonna koto kurai wakatte iru yo"_

Xellos then smiled, for he knew her to be a good singer.

"_nakidashitai shougeki kara_

_hashiridashita asu e to kodou ga sawagu"_

She opened her eyes again, and looked at the sunset, now only one-fourth of it showed

"_massugu ni ikite yukitai_

_tada massugu ni ikite itai_

_ano hi no shounen mitai ni"_

He then looked at it as well, while she smiled and continued…

"_kanaeru tame umarete kita no_

_osanaki hibi ni kanjita kokyuu_

_I'm a baby nakitaku mo naru_

_te ni ireru tame no_

_itami nara so good"_

Val noticed Xellos staring at him, and turned again.

"_dareka no kotoba ni tsumadzukitakunai_

_madowasaretakunai""_

Every night, even before he was born, his mother sang him songs of hope and love. Most of them were about love, though.

"_ashita mo kitto kagayaite iru_

_osanaki hibi ni modoranakute ii_

_Tomorrow's way of my life kowagari dakedo_

_hikikaesenai michi ni tatteru"_

His mother then stared at him, and he smiled as in the corner of his eye, the mazoku grinned.

"_kanaeru tame umarete kita no_

_osanaki hibi ni egaita uchuu_

_I'm a baby naitari shinai_

_te ni ireru tame no_

_itami nara so good"_

Xellos smiled again, and disappeared.


	2. about saillune

The king of Saillune turned onto a hall, then walked forward. Suddenly, a young maid, busy with carrying the clothes and not noticing her way, bumped into him. Soon, clothes scattered on the floor and the maid was frantically going around yelling, "I'm sorry I'm sorry" while the king stood up. As soon as he did another maid bumped into him, but this time it was a good thing for her to do so. The maid then shouted that she was searching for him in the whole palace.

"What is the reason?" he then asked her

"Its Princess Amelia, sir"

"What about Amelia this time?" he then shouted to her

"She's missing…again."

"WHAT!" the whole castle could hear the king's voice.

"But sir…I think she really has ran away this time." The maid then said to the king

In the side, we see a room, entering it, it is a very lovely room indeed…full o lovely pink wallpaper and a balcony overlooking the town. But in one side is a window , barely open, but open nonetheless. Plus, it was large enough to let a person go through it. Another series of shrieks were heard as soon as the king saw the rope dangling through the window, leading into the forest at the back of the castle.

"At least for a little while…" Amelia was already at the middle of the forest. Of course, it was _unjust_ to run away and go to some other place, but she had been fed up this time. No, she was angry. Before, she had just resulted to going out for short walks out on the town, but this time she can't take it anymore. It was really annoying, the work she was supposed to do, and she was tired.

"La, la, la, la utao sora wo miagete" she sang as she went on through the forest. Not minding where she is going to, as long as she can go away for a little while, she then strode and went forward.

She then suddenly heard voices of people behind her, getting closer and closer. _They're fast to react_. The princess then thought as she started to run again. All of a sudden, she bumped into a person, who is running as well.

"I'm terribly so-" she started to apologize, but the person then clamped a hand on her mouth and hid them both on a root just beside them. Now hidden, she looked at the person: a teenager, only about two or three years older than she was. He is wearing a black cloak and pants, making him look like he is wearing the same ones that Xellos does, only that instead of a yellow shirt, he is wearing green and instead of three red stones on his neck, they are replaced by one green stone. Moreover, he has a mark on his forehead, saying that he belongs to some kind of royal family. Other royal families have the custom of putting some kind of mark on the forehead, to suggest they are from one. Even though other families have stopped since there is the threat of assassins trying to kill them, a few remain. This young man must have been from one then.

Amelia then shut up, and he removed his hand. Soon voices were heard and feet were seen passing through overhead. They then stopped moving, as if they were to be seen any minute now.


	3. DAD!

Filia returned home at about sometime in the afternoon. Tired from work, she had left about a day before to go do some business with a person who wanted to buy a lot of her creations. Her business was going successful, and these things normally happen every once in a while.

She then entered her shop, to see Jillas waiting at the counter. He then ran to her, shouting about how Val has been asking him where she is.

"What happened to Val, then?" she asked him.

""Its very strange…before he would cry for hours shouting that he is lonely without somebody like you around, but now what he would do is to ask where you are, then run to the beach and look at the sun." Jillas then relied

"Did you check out what he was doing though?" she then inquired

"No, boss…I left him to do whatever he wanted. I don't know what would happen if he would go start crying…"

At that moment Val suddenly ran from his room, having just heard from Gravos that his mother was home. He then ran straight to his mother, and hugged her.

"Where did you go? I missed you…" he then asked her

"Sorry, Val…I had to do work…"

Later on that day, they were standing under a large cherry blossom tree in the backyard. Val was playing with Filia's hair, while she sat down.

Everything seems to be so boring nowadays. Nothing exciting has happened or once. I even miss that damn namagomi, Xellos. Wonder where the others are now…she then thought.

"Ma, where is dad?" Val then suddenly asked out of the blue.

"What do you mean Val?" How the heck did he know about that? I don't think I have even taught him what 'Dad' means… she then said while thinking.

"Nothing…" he then said to her and returned to playing with her hair.

The next day, the ex-priestess then started her daily ritual. AFTER asking Jillas about what Val was doing yesterday. The scared little fox then said to her that he was playing with the neighbor in the morning before she had arrived. She was worried about Val, and where he had learnt about it. That must be it. She then thought. I don't know why the heck I was so worried. He must have got t from that boy next door. My work must be getting to me…and so she continued on, and sang the song 'Alone' to Val that night.(song is by Shimokawa Mikuni from the anime Saiyuki.)

The next day, the question was out of her mind, and she then started on watching her shop. That morning, she was cleaning so that everything will look better for later. After she had finished with one cabinet, she turned around and went on to the one on the other side. Suddenly, a very well-known mazoku appeared in front of her and she was startled to death.

"Wha- NAMAGOMI!" she then shouted.

Outside the shop, a small boy reading a small comic book was innocently passing by, and suddenly the tree beside the bench outside the shop fell down, and he was about to be squashed, if not for the fact that he evaded it just in time for the bench to be broken.

"Oh, hi Fi-chan…nice day for a visit, right? Beastmaster-sama had given me a break since I have been working too hard…" he then said all of it while giving the ryuuzoku a hand.

"I don't need help from a filthy mazoku, so go away." She then said while trying to stand up and control her anger at the same time

"Trying to control your anger I see…and I thought that you would have improved in your temper since we have last seen each other…too bad, Fi-chan" he babbled on and on, not noticing that Filia's tail seems to have popped out, and flames were seen behind her, making her look very dangerous.

"Stop...calling me Fi-chan you namagomi!" she then shouted to him, and avein popped out.

"I was just saying hi. What's so wrong about it?" he then responded while trying to keep his face straight.

"Shut up!" she then responded. At that very moment, Val then came in.

"Dad!" he then shouted. Val then ran to Xellos to hug him, which the masochist accepted happily. Filia then stared at the scene in front of her. This was just wrong. I mean, if Lina or anybody else with them for the matter, had stepped in at that very moment, then they must be looking at the irony of the facts now, right? Just think of it. The once-bent-on-destroying-the-world-dragon-turned-to-mazoku, namely Valgaav, hugging Xellos Metallium? This was just wrong.

As Filia watched them, she started to put two and two together, Val running to the beach looking at the sunset, him strating to stop crying, his asking of 'Dad' a while ago…

Yes, one would normally think that these things had anything to do with this at all. Except…

Last clue: Val was HUGGING Xellos when he was most definitely not supposed to.

Of course, Filia didn't believe what all of these clues led to at first. And so another shriek was heard from outside, making the tree next to that last one get destroyed.

"VAL WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"


End file.
